


96. “I never thought you’d hurt me but I was wrong. You hurt me the most.”

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles is overly dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based on sentence 96 fromthisprompt list.





	96. “I never thought you’d hurt me but I was wrong. You hurt me the most.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had problems with my wip and wanted to write a drabble, so I looked at [this](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171518770862) prompt list. Google's random number generator gave me #96, this is what came out of that.
> 
> Stiles is very dramatic and Derek is very eager to please. Idek. xD
> 
>  
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171530548762) in a combined post with number [74](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13873290) from that same list.)

“That… did you eat the last chocolate?” Stiles eyes were wide, he looked _betrayed_.

“What?” Derek asked. “Yes? We don’t have more?”

“Oh god,” Stiles said. “I never thought you’d hurt me, but I was wrong. You hurt me the _most_.”

“Stiles, no, come on. I didn’t know it was the last, we’ll get some new,” Derek tried, and Stiles _sniffled_.

“Where? It’s sunday, the grocery stores are closed.”

“Beacon Valley then?”

“For chocolate?” Stiles scoffed.

“No, for _you_ ,” Derek said and wrapped his arms around Stiles.

“Yeah?”

“Duh,” Derek said. “As if there’s anything I wouldn’t do for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
